This invention relates to ghost-like decorative objects, and more particularly to ghost-like decorative objects which simulate or otherwise represent the universal image or conception of the appearance of a ghost, i.e., what is generally thought to be what a ghost "looks" like. Such decorative objects are referred to hereinafter as "ghost-like" objects, "ghost-like decorative objects" or other similar terminology.
At certain times of the year, for example at Halloween, ghost-like decorative objects are very popular and are strongly associated with the season. Also, at certain times of the year, for example in the fall season, many leaves are on the ground and home owners often rake their leaves and dispose of them in relatively large leaf bags. Except for a relatively new type of leaf bag which has recently been sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a pumpkin, the known leaf bags are ordinary leaf bags with no particular significance and with no particular decorative value.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ghost-like decorative object for use on a front lawn or the like which utilizes a large bag, such as a leaf-type bag, for its basic support structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-manufacture, easy-to-use floating ghost-like decorative object for use either indoors or outdoors, as desired.